


小模特

by icecola



Category: symy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecola/pseuds/icecola





	小模特

熟悉的设定，非abo

  
摄影师🐑×模特🦊  
  
  
  
今天又是为新物料疯比不做人的一天呢！  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“换下一套造型。”  
  
片场今日仍是热闹非凡，组里最近接了个杂志拍摄，需要五六名模特参与上镜，杨九郎带的张云雷那组被排在最后，前几组模特和摄影师发挥得都不太行，主编看了有几组便摇了几次头。  
  
张云雷算是今天组里天资最好的一位，因此主编对他抱了极大的期望。

这次杂志的主题是轻熟风，张云雷进试衣间没多久就换好衣服走了出来，中规中矩的条纹西装配一副金丝边眼镜，从侧面看没什么可出彩的地方，但当张云雷转过身来正对着众人时，几乎是所有人都看直了眼。  
  
张云雷的里头居然是真空的，西装的领口直开到肋骨下方，大片白皙的皮肉裸在空气中，V字领边刚好挡住两边红点，性感中又带着点儿保守，像颗将熟的果桃，很符合本次主题，主编满意地点了点头。  
  
但从杨九郎的角度却刚好能看见人挺翘着蹭在外套里衬的奶头，再往上一扫，那双今儿特地拿红棕色眼影勾了下眼角的桃花眼正似笑非笑的盯着杨九郎逐渐隆起来的裤裆，张云雷携了一瓶桌上拧开的矿泉水将瓶口含进嘴里，粉嫩的薄唇裹严了圆形的口，湿软的舌尖舔弄着窄小的水面，吸吮的动作将双颊挤得凹陷，可瓶里的水却没少一点儿。  
  
看得杨九郎是一阵燥火窜了全身，  
  
这小浪蹄子绝对在勾引他。  
  
强忍着给人拍完一套照片经主编检验合格后，杨九郎便立马把人半拉半扯地拐进了张云雷专属的化妆间，外套扣子在这过程中让杨九郎弄坏，这衣服便彻底失去了蔽体的功能，稍微有点动静就能把张云雷整个胸前的风光袒露出来。  
  
杨九郎迫不及待地把手伸进外套拢了一把张云雷软的不能行的奶子，眯着眼睛携带着愠怒的滋味对他说：  
  
“我可记得这套衣服是有内搭的。”  
  
张云雷这方倒是委屈得很，他也不反抗杨九郎摸着他奶尖的手，推就着把人摁到了软和的皮椅上一跨腿骑到了杨九郎胯间，抬手推了推他另一边被冷落的奶子，垂着让化妆品弄红的双眼，责怪的对杨九郎说道。  
  
“你看你揉的，那衬衫太小了，绷得慌。”  
  
杨九郎让他这股劲儿使得暗骂脏话，但他确实不能否认张云雷所说的事实，张云雷这人瘦得很，肋巴骨都能突得明显，就胸和屁股的那点儿肉够杨九郎摸摸的，因此做爱的时候这两边总免不了被特殊照顾，连那右边奶头的周围还有一圈他昨晚咬的牙印儿，方才在人前那会儿只要张云雷稍不注意，那全片场的都能看见他奶子上男人咬的痕迹，这小崽子胆儿大得能让杨九郎这愣头青出一身冷汗。  
  
似是想起了那会儿的后怕，杨九郎狠狠地咬着张云雷唇上的两片软肉吻了过去，一股子香料气味儿涌进鼻腔，杨九郎咂舌尝了口淡甜，从张云雷西装外套里摸出了管口红，怪不得今儿看他嘴片子那么红，合着是自己又偷偷擦了点儿唇膏。  
  
“你怎么浪起来比女的还厉害？”  
  
杨九郎气得发笑，捏住张云雷尖瘦的下巴又用口红给人补了一层鲜艳，正红的颜色晕了唇角歪斜的一道浅色印记，张云雷顺势舔了一点杨九郎的指尖，弯着那双狐狸媚子给杨九郎拇指印了口淡红。  
  
“这可说呢，你都把我弄出水儿了哥哥。”  
  
一个巴掌拍在了张云雷的胸前，杨九郎骂他一声小浪货随后扒下裤子一看，这小模特还给他穿的是三角裤，紧绷的布料将那根漂亮的性器拘束在一方狭小天地内，顶端的那块被性器吐露的体液洇开了一小点水渍。  
  
杨九郎挖了一坨桌上的护手霜捅进去，撸着小模特半硬的性器，咬了一口对方因后仰脖颈而露出的小巧喉结，  
  
“你今儿是不是就想着要给我肏的？”  
  
张云雷让他抠得说不出话，抱紧杨九郎的脖颈发出了几声无意义的鼻音儿，让杨九郎一手揉得涨起的奶子随着体位的变化恰好顶在杨九郎脸上，杨九郎那栗子毛扎得张云雷奶尖又疼又痒的，张云雷难耐地想跟他分开点儿，却被用领带缚住双手挂在了对方脖颈上，杨九郎脑袋埋在人胸口猛吸一气，似乎还能问到一种类似于乳香的味道。  
  
抠得正爽的时候穴里突然没了东西的感觉让张云雷不甚好受，雪白的臀瓣上还有昨晚杨九郎掐出的淤青，张云雷就顶着杨九郎留给他的痕迹用屁股蹭着杨九郎裆前的拉链，杨九郎耐心地拨弄着人性器教他不要紧，然后下一秒趁人不备便用硬韧的肉棒挤进了空乏已久的小洞，张云雷跟偷足了腥的猫儿似的呜地一声软在了杨九郎身上。  
  
“这就爽了？”  
  
杨九郎猛地往里顶了一下，硕大的龟头狠狠掠过前列腺一点，张云雷失控地尖叫了一声，接着被杨九郎用刚从自己身上扒下来的内裤堵住了嘴。  
  
“丫小点儿声，那么爱显呢。”  
  
张云雷胳膊腿儿的都挺细，抱着极舒服，屁股后头的那处穴口也早就让杨九郎玩儿得湿软易入，杨九郎每次进去肏得时候都忍不住没个轻重地颠儿个天翻地覆。  
  
张云雷穿着西装被杨九郎摁在身上肏，臀瓣都被杨九郎那俩大玩意儿打得红肿，刺挠的痛，张云雷感觉杨九郎恨不得能把两个囊袋都塞他屁股里，跟没肏过人的混小子似的，张云雷气着使劲儿夹了一下杨九郎捅在他屁股里的那根东西，杨九郎低吼了一声儿，差点射进去。  
  
“这么想叫你男人精尽人亡？”  
  
杨九郎挑着眉看一眼张云雷面上的情潮，掐着张云雷的腰部直接碾到了人G点短促而迅速地撞击着，将丰腴的臀瓣打出一波肉浪，张云雷爽得眼泪直流，呜咽声都打着颤，体内的酸麻渗透了全身，混合着眼影金粉的泪水迷乱了整个眼角，将精致的妆容弄脏，唇边还有吞不进的津液，像个让人玩坏了身子的荡妇。  
  
杨九郎最后猛地向里一顶，抵着张云雷体内那个小肉点浇了一通，右手重新回到了小模特被冷落已久的性器上快速地撸动着，张云雷抽搐着屁股剧烈喘息着想射，却在将要射的时候，杨九郎兀地用指尖堵住了小模特流着水儿的马眼，低头一下一下地吮着小模特肿大的奶尖儿，  
  
“还敢不敢浪了？嗯？敢不敢了？”  
  
张云雷摇着头呜咽着，杨九郎得到满意的答复松开了指尖，温热的精液射了杨九郎一手，杨九郎夹出了张云雷嘴里的内裤，尽数摸到上面又帮张云雷穿好了内裤。  
  
化妆间平时基本没人进来，张云雷让杨九郎折腾得实在类了，就光着身儿躺在沙发咂着嘴回味。

杨九郎突然跟想起什么似的从兜里掏了俩创可贴粘住了小模特被玩儿得红肿的奶尖，小模特嫌憋的慌，用指甲盖抠巴着要撕下来，却被杨九郎一巴掌拍红了还没来得及穿上裤子的屁股。  
  
“再浪老子就给你遮不住了。”


End file.
